


Beat the Devil's Tattoo

by bbelladonna



Series: Eyes with a Fire [1]
Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: Season 6 Spoilers, five has a thing about being the hero, it's not good for anyone really, season 6 episode 3 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbelladonna/pseuds/bbelladonna
Summary: Five feels shoved into the spotlight again. She kind of is.





	Beat the Devil's Tattoo

_They knew._

She hadn't hidden it well enough. The eyes. Dammit. How many people knew? Now that she was back at Abel, with more people, she had to hide it better. Someone would demand she leave because of this. She would have to stay away from the crowds and common areas when it was busy. She had to get better at hiding when Moonchild was buzzing around her head again. 

They were still talking about her. Jaime was apologizing for something he couldn't control. Sigrid was looking for people like her, and her specifically. Whatever. Better Sigrid have her (not ideal) than have Sam or Jody or Jaime (even less ideal). 

Sam said they were going to keep her safe. No. She was a runner for a reason.  _She_ kept people safe. She was expendable.  _She_ protected others. She couldn't let someone get hurt protecting her. 

She wouldn't let that happen. Sam was still talking, and Paula and Jody, but she stopped listening a while ago. Moonchild, too, was quietly whispering about something in the back of her head, and she vaguely noticed Jaime glance at her face and look away. All the voices were muted, as usually happened when Moonchild was going on about something, but Five could hear the engine of the car clear as day. There must have been a belt loose in it, and it beat a tattoo she used to play in her free time, before the apocalypse. 

_There is no peace here, war is never cheap, dear._

_Love will never meet it, it just gets sold for parts._

_You cannot fight it, all the world denies it._

[ _Open up your eyelids and let you demons run._ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gn9C1vKd7Gc)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, my first work! this was unbeta'd, scribbled in a notebook at a booster meeting, and written way past my bedtime. I am just in love with this new season. Specifically episode 3. That last clip is enough to keep me alive for years.  
> Leave me feedback if you like! I have some other works I started before this one and I know they need work so let me know what I can improve. Anything helps.  
> It is late: goodnight and thank you for reading <3


End file.
